nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Discovery Kids (Latin America)
| picture format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV)| share =| share as of =| share source | network =| owner = Discovery Communications| slogan = Aquí, en Discovery Kids (Latin America) Aqui, no Discovery Kids (Brazil) (Spanish/Portuguese for "Here, on Discovery Kids")| country = United States| language = Spanish Portuguese English| broadcast area = Latin America, including Brazil| affiliates =| headquarters = Miami, Florida| former names = Discovery Kids Channel (1996–97)| replaced names =| replaced by names =|sister names = Discovery Turbo Investigation Discovery Discovery Home & Health| timeshift names =| web = Discovery Kids Latin America Discovery Kids Brazil| sat serv 1 = Dish Network (Mexico)| sat chan 1 = Channel 310| sat serv 2 = DirecTV (Latin America)| sat chan 2 = Channel 330| sat serv 3 = Sky (Mexico)| sat chan 3 = Channel 303| sat serv 4 = Dish Network (United States)| sat chan 4 = Channel 849 (Miami only)| cable serv 1 = NET TV (Brazil)| cable chan 1 = Channel 100 (SD) Channel 600 (HD)| sat radio serv 1 =| sat radio chan 1 =| online serv 1 = OneLink Communications| online chan 1 = Channel 60| 3gmobile serv 1 =}}Discovery Kids Latin America is a cable television channel owned by Discovery Communications and headquartered in Miami, Florida, which started as a programming block on the Latin American version of Discovery Channel. It is the only Discovery channel to feature its own mascots. The channel is divided into five feeds: Pan-Latin American, Chile, Argentina, Mexico, the Spanish-language and Brazilian Portuguese HD feed in Brazil (including its simulcast, HD feed). History 1996–2003 The channel was launched on November 1, 1996 and programming was aimed for older children. In 1998, preschool programming was added and it aired on weekdays, while shows for older children aired only on weekends. 2003–09 On January 6, 2003, the channel changed its programming to target mainly pre-schoolers removing all shows for older children. On March 8, 2005, the channel introduced Doki. In 2008, Doki was accompanied by his friends ‘'Mundi'', Gabi, Oto, Fico, and Anabella. 2009–16 On March 30, 2009, the channel radically changed its logo, and adopted new programming, bumpers and schedules.http://www.realtvnews.com.ar/new/noticias.php?id=4361 Another image renovation was adopted on April 15, 2013. 2016–present On April 1, 2016, Discovery Kids got a new logo for celebrate of channel's 20th anniversary. Programming *Teletubbies (August 17, 1998 - February 22, 2008) *Zoboomafoo (July 17, 2000 - August 29, 2008) *Kipper (September 11, 2000 - November 7, 2006) *Bob the Builder (January 7, 2002 - June 4, 2007) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (May 3, 2004 - December 26, 2008) *Little People (July 5, 2004 - November 7, 2006) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 3, 2005 - May 1, 2009) *The Save-Ums! (September 6, 2004 - June 11, 2007) *Boo! (July 4, 2005 - August 29, 2008) *Franklin (September 25, 2000 - October 1, 2007) Live events * La Ronda de Discovery Kids: The channel organized live events called La Ronda de Discovery Kids (The Discovery Kids Tour), where "Doki", the channel's mascot, along with characters from the series visited some cities and make performings. The last event with that name was in 2008, however, the channel still organizes events on Latin American cities from time to time. In 2009 was another similar project called Exploration which dealt with the environment, In 2010 was made only in Mexico a similar event called En sus marcas, listos, ya (On your marks, get set, go!) In July, August, and September 2012, They were performing Expreso Discovery Kids (Discovery Kids Express) in city of Mexico and Venezuela. See also * Discovery Kids (Asia) * Discovery Kids (Australia) * Discovery Kids (Canada) * Discovery Kids (UK) References External links Category:Children's television networks Category:Latin American cable television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Spanish-language television stations Kids Category:NicThic Wiki